matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Morgan Lee
Morgan T. Lee, also known as Motana, is a member of Shane Schofield's Recon team, while also operating for the Intelligence Convergence Group. History Early History Through unknown circumstances, Morgan Lee joined the United States Marine Corps, where he gained the call-sign Montana. Sometime before 1992, he was recruited into the Intelligence Convergence Group, a secretive intelligence-hoarding branch of the government. Acting as a sleeper agent for the ICG, Montana was ordered to be prepared to kill his own unit should they ever find something of value. Montana was eventually assigned to the Marine Recon Unit 16, led by Shane Schofield. Ice Station Montana was among Schofield's first team to investigate Wilkes Ice Station and the apparent alien spacecraft, and searched the station for possible enemies before helping move their diving equipment. When the French scientists, in fact a team of paratroopers, started attacking the Marines, Montana and Santa Cruz took cover and fought on A-deck for most of the battle. Soon joined by Snake, they followed through on Schofield's plan to use their maghooks to drive the French into a corner, eventually driving the last hostile into the drilling room. After defeating all of the French forces, Schofield ordered Montana to move their hovercrafts so that their on-board rangefinders could spot any incoming enemies. Once the task was done, Montana, Fox and Santa Cruz were sent down to the cavern containing the spacecraft in order to begin securing it, along with Sarah Hensleigh. Upon arriving in the cave, they investigated the spacecraft, and it was left up to Montana, being the most senior officer, to decide whether or not they should make an attempt to get inside. Deciding they should try, Montana helped uncover a keypad that contained latin numerals, which meant the craft was not in fact alien. When Schofield warned them that the British SAS were about to invade the station, Montana and Fox set up tripod-mounted guns for them to use against their foes when they surfaced. After Fox located files and schematics for the spacecraft, really a long lost stealth fighter prototype called the Silhouette, Montana assisted moving them for Hensleigh to go through. Before long, the SAS troops arrived, but to everyone's shock, they were killed by a group of mutant elephant seals that had made the cavern their home. Taking cover in the crevice, the group continued their work, until Schofield called in to report that the SAS troops were dead and everything he had learned since their last communication. Soon afterwards, Montana ordered Hensleigh away, claiming that Fox had found additional documents for her to look at. As Santa Cruz ranted on about the situation they had found themselves in, Montana suddenly thrust his knife through the Private's ear, killing him. With Fox having just witnessed this, Montana went after Fox, just as Schofield radioed a warning to Gant that Montana was an ICG operative. As he pursued her, Montana managed to shoot Fox in the torso, and once they emerged into the cavern, he followed her trail of blood. He quickly cornered her in a fissure, and Fox demanded to know why he was still killing his team (as Snake had been doing in the station) when they had discovered it wasn't even alien. Montana told her it was because she now knew of the ICG, who couldn't have their existence exposed. Before he could kill her, the bull elephant seal spotted Montana and charged at him. Montana fired at the bull, but was tackled brutally into the cavern wall, and remained conscious as it began to eat him. Trivia *It is never mentioned if Montana was aware if Hensleigh and Snake were also an ICG operatives. **If he did know about Hensleigh, then his suggestion for her to leave him and Santa Cruz alone was just for Cruz's benefit. ***However in this case it remains unclear why he bothered to have Hensleigh leave them alone when they could have taken out both Santa Cruz and Fox together. **In Snake's case, it is most likely that they were aware of each other's allegiance, since it would be foolhardy if the ICG never told their operatives who else in their infiltrated units was also ICG. Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:U.S. Soldiers Category:Antagonists Category:Intelligence Convergance Group Category:United States Marine Corps Category:Marine Reconnaissance Unit 16 Category:Deceased Characters Category:Ice Station